The present invention is directed to a test for the detection of a broad spectrum of cancers and, more specifically, to a method of testing for the presence or absence of cancer in mammals by analyzing a urine specimen from the subject mammal.
Although some test procedures have been conducted on urine to determine the presence of bladder cancer, no test is known to the inventor in which a urine specimen may be analyzed to detect a broad spectrum of diverse forms of cancer in the mammalian subject from which the urine specimen was obtained.
It would be highly advantageous if a simple diagnostic test was available in which a urine specimen provided by the subject to be tested could be simply, inexpensively and non-invasively tested to determine whether the individual might have any one of a broad spectrum of different cancers, or whether the subject was cancer free of any such cancers at the time of the test. The purpose of the present invention is to realize these advantages.
In the present invention, a urine specimen from the mammalian subject to be tested may be simply, inexpensively, non-invasively and quickly and reliably tested to determine whether or not the individual does or does not have any one of a wide and diverse spectrum of cancers at the time of testing.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a method for detecting the presence of cancer in a mammal comprises depositing a specimen of urine from the subject mammal to be tested into a container and adding a concentrated acid to the specimen of urine in the container. The specimen of urine with the acid therein is heated to its boiling point and then allowed to cool to ambient temperature. After cooling, ethyl ether is added to the ambient temperature specimen of urine with the acid therein, and mixed thoroughly therewith. The resulting mixed liquid is permitted to stand and then the presence or absence of cancer in the subject mammal is determined by observing the color of the liquid after standing.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the concentrated acid is hydrochloric acid.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the volume ratio of the acid to the specimen of urine is about 0.1:1 to 0.6:1.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the volume ratio of the ethyl ether to the specimen of urine is about 0.04:1 to 0.2:1.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the mixing of the liquid following the addition of the ethyl ether is by shaking.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the purity of the acid and the ethyl ether is at least USP grade.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the presence of cancer is exhibited by the mixed liquid in the container changing color to a color of pink to purple, and the absence of cancer is exhibited by the color of the mixed liquid in the container remaining unchanged.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.